


Mr. Nikiforov

by DarkwingTori



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Younger Yuuri, age gap, angsty teen - Freeform, student and teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingTori/pseuds/DarkwingTori
Summary: One envelop. A couple pieces of seemingly meaningless paper stuffed into a beige folder. Nothing to be scared of, nothing to be upset by. Yet, brown eyes struggled to blink back the tears that threatened to escape, all because of a name neatly typed out on a single piece of paper. Mr. Nikiforov. Well shit.





	Mr. Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic on this site :) I don't have a beta, so it's pretty bad, so any suggestions to make it less horrible would be great :D

One envelop. A couple pieces of seemingly meaningless paper stuffed into a beige folder. Nothing to be scared of, nothing to be upset by. Yet, brown eyes struggled to blink back the tears that threatened to escape, all because of a name neatly typed out on a single piece of paper. Mr. Nikiforov. Well shit. 

His life was over. There was no doubt about it. He was one hundred percent dead. 

Yuuri continued to stare blankly at the sheet of paper that had single handedly destroyed his entire life. Well, the problem wasn't necessarily with the paper, but more so the name typed on it. Victor Nikiforov, the most frightening English teacher in his school, a legend in his own right. Every single student has heard the stories, have learned to avoid him at all costs, and have prayed to every single God out there in hopes that they would never...ever…ever… have the misfortune of getting him as their teacher. 

A few tears escaped his eyes before he had a chance to rub them away. Yuuri already had enough problems to stress over, a few being his family's financial state and skating, and he didn't think he would be able to mentally handle such a scary English teacher. 

Before pulling out that sheet of paper he was hoping he would get Mr. Cialdini as his teacher again, but his hope was clearly in vain. The man was kind and fair and treated his students well, almost never raising his voice while at the same time, pushing everyone to be better. Yuuri’s marks in that class were not amazing, a far cry from that in fact, yet because of Mr. Cialdini he was able to believe in himself more, even if he did have a complete panic attack during the exam, causing him to almost fail the course. 

On second thought, maybe it was better he got a different teacher that year, Yuuri didn't think he would be able to face his former teacher again, at least not without having another nervous breakdown. 

The black haired boy didn't even think skating could help him out of his mood, which was a strange feeling, considering that the sport has always been there to pull him out of his inner turmoil. Something had changed. Nothing felt the same anymore, the jumps didn't make him feel powerful, the step sequences didn't give him the feeling that he was flying, and worst of all, he didn't feel the joy that always came with stepping on the ice. He was lost, and that was perhaps why he was so upset about Mr. Nikiforov being his new English teacher. On the other hand it could just be because of how terrifying he was. 

Yuuri sighed, wiping the last of the tears away, either way, it was sure to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm not really sure if I should continue it, or leave it as is. Let me know what you think :)  
> Edit: just needed to fix some mistakes


End file.
